The present invention relates to a door closer device for a vehicle in which a latch is moved from a half-latch position to a full-latch position.
JP2007-138530A discloses a vehicle door closer device.
The door closer device comprises a drive gear fixed to a rotary shaft of an electric motor; a sun gear having a gear portion which meshes with the drive gear; a ring gear which has an engagement portion on the outer circumferential surface and pivots concentrically with the sun gear, the ring gear engaging with an engagement member of the engagement portion not to rotate and disengaging the engagement member to rotate; a planetary gear which meshes with the sun gear and ring gear; a carrier which pivots concentrically with the sun gear and is coupled to the planetary gear, the carrier supplying rotational force by rotation and orbital motion of the planetary gear to the ring gear which is provided not to rotate by the engagement member with rotation of the sun gear; and a planetary gear mechanism including a drive lever which rotates together with the carrier. Rotational force from the carrier is transmitted to a latch of a latch mechanism which can hold a door in an improperly-closed state and a fully-closed state to move the latch from a half-latch position to a full-latch position allowing the door to close fully.
However, in the door closer device, in order to transmit rotational force of the electric motor to the sun gear, the sun gear is cylindrical and comprises a complicated structure which holds the ring gear, and the sun gear and ring gear comprise a disc which has a gear teeth on the circumference and become larger, so that the device itself becomes larger.